


tentang perspektif

by rasyalleva



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, General, pencarian jati diri (?), selamat ulang tahun mbilllll!!!!!!!!, tentang apa ya
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Sejak kapan kamu jadi ...,sangat tidakJepang sekali?[#Hyacinth2318]





	tentang perspektif

**Author's Note:**

  * For [namseokspb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/namseokspb/gifts).



> Hetalia: Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
> Fanfanfiksi dari [Your Rejection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645125) karya [madeh18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/works).  
> Selamat ulang tahun, Mbil! XD

  **:: sebelumnya ::**

Honda Kiku adalah orang Jepang _tulen_ —kalau Kiku boleh seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan begitu terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ia sebenarnya sudah bertanya-tanya sejak kecil, kenapa apa-apa yang selama ini selalu dikeluhkan teman-temannya di sekolah tentang tradisi—mulai dari keharusan bisa menyeduh teh sampai kepatuhan untuk ikut serta dalam menari _Bon Odori_ —dapat ia lakukan tanpa keberatan sama sekali.

Tetapi, saat itu, Kiku selalu berpikir, mungkin dirinya saja yang berkarakter penurut sejak semula. Ia selalu menurut untuk pulang tepat waktu tanpa mampir sebentar ke _game centre._ Ia juga berani menolak ajakan teman-temannya yang mengatakan dengan terlalu menggebu-gebu kalau dirinya cocok mewarnai rambut menjadi sedikit kemerahan.

Pasti ini semua karena ia semata-mata hanyalah anak penurut biasa.

Sampai saat Kiku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk ikut dalam pertukaran pelajar ke Amerika.

 

**:: setahun lalu ::**

Hari terakhirnya di Jepang, ia diminta untuk menemui kepala sekolah di ruangan beliau. Petuah beliau didengarkannya bagaikan angin lalu—ia hanya perlu bersikap seperti murid tahu sopan santun yang berlagak mendengarkan, padahal sesungguhnya tidak. Kepala sekolahnya mengatakan sesuatu seperti: _kau akan jadi lebih cinta dengan negaramu, kalau kamu di tanah air orang._

Kiku memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

 

**:: kemarin ::**

Pintu rumah terbuka.

“Kiku, ada paket untukmu di depan pintu—oh. Lho, kukira Kiku sudah di sini.”

“Belum, anak itu masih di kamarnya seperti bia—”

“Iyaaa, aku turun!”

Terdengar derap langkah seseorang berlari di lantai atas. Kiku turun, melompati tangga dua-dua, tergesa-gesa menghampiri kakak perempuan satu-satunya yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang makan, mengambil sebungkus paket di tangan kakaknya. “Terima kasih, Kak.”

Ibunya, yang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan, menyela. “Kamu beli buku secara _online_ lagi? Memangnya kualitasnya seterjamin yang diiklankan, ya?”

“Iya, kok,” angguk Kiku singkat, menoleh sebentar ke arah ibunya, kemudian membaca nama pengirim yang tertera pada bungkus paket. Matanya berubah cerah saat mengetahui bahwa pengirimnya adalah penerbit tempat ia memesan buku keluaran baru mereka. Ditatapnya lagi sang kakak. “Terima kasih, Kak.”

Kakaknya mengangguk dengan dilambat-lambatkan, memandangnya dengan sorot mata keheranan. “Sama-sama …. Kamu … dari tadi masih di atas, ya? Belum minum tehnya?”

“Oh, iya.” Kiku buru-buru menyambar secangkir teh yang belum disentuhnya di atas meja. “Maaf. Akan kuhabiskan di kamar. Terima kasih, Bu.”

Tidak menyadari tatapan aneh dari sang kakak maupun ibunya, Kiku secepat kilat berlari menaiki tangga, memasuki kamarnya lagi.

 

**:: pagi tadi ::**

Tidak tahan lagi, kakaknya sudah mengadang tepat sebelum Kiku membuka pintu rumah, hendak berangkat menuju sekolah. Untung Kiku biasa berangkat satu jam lebih awal, sehingga saat kakaknya mencuri waktu selama lima menit tanpa permisi dahulu sebelum ini, ia bisa tetap sampai sekolah sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

“Buku apa yang kamu beli kemarin?”

Kiku terdiam. Kaget bukan main. Merasa selama ini diawasi. “Buku sejarah,” jawabnya pendek, tidak berani menatap kakaknya, “membosankan, kok.”

“Bukannya sekolah juga sudah menyediakan modul untuk pelajaran Sejarah?”

“Ini … isinya nggak seperti yang diajarkan sekolah.”

“Memangnya, sejarah yang seperti apa?”

“Sejarah dunia.”

Ada jeda. Kakaknya melipat lengan. “Sejak kapan kamu jadi …,” ucapnya terputus-putus, menggantungkan kalimatnya karena butuh tambahan waktu untuk mempertimbangkan pilihan kata yang tepat untuk digunakan, “… tidak _Jepang sekali_?”

Alis Kiku terangkat. Kebingungan, tetapi tidak ingin secara blak-blakan memperlihatkan kebingungannya. Apa yang dimaksud kakaknya? Ia tahu bahwa akhir-akhir ini, sejak kepulangannya dari Amerika dan kebiasaannya untuk membaca-baca buku Sejarah menguat, ibu dan kakaknya selalu memandangnya sebagai seseorang yang berubah banyak. Ia hanya jadi suka membaca, kemudian sudah. Apa yang salah?

Kiku merasa perlu berbicara, sekaligus mengonfirmasi apakah pemaknaannya mengenai istilah “tidak Jepang sekali” yang dipakai sang kakak untuk mengatainya itu telah sesuai. “Maaf, Kak, kalau aku jarang menemani Ibu menyeduh teh lagi, tapi—”

“Bukan soal tehnya, kok.” Nada bicara kakaknya meninggi, membuat Kiku mendongak juga akhirnya. “Aku dan Ibu memang jadi bingung kenapa kamu jadi suka meminum teh di kamar, atau dengan berani-beraninya kamu bawa buku ke meja makan dan menghabiskan sarapanmu _sambil_ baca buku. Atau pulang terlambat karena baca buku di perpustakaan kota. Atau suka pesan buku _online_ berbahasa Inggris yang belum diterjemahkan ke bahasa Jepang.”

Ia terdiam. Menunggu.

“Tapi bukan perihal itu, saat aku bilang kamu berubah menjadi orang yang sangat tidak Jepang. Melainkan soal kenapa kamu jadi peduli dengan hal-hal yang terjadi di luar sana.”

Kiku tertegun.

 

**:: istirahat siang ::**

Begitu jam istirahat siang, teman sebangkunya menyuarakan rasa penasarannya pada Kiku yang sejak tadi terdiam. Ia memutar posisi duduknya, menghadap ke arah kursi Kiku. “Kenapa?”

Kiku menoleh. “Kenapa apanya?”

“Cuy, kamu kayak lupa mendadak kalau aku ini teman sebangkumu sejak hari pertama masuk.” Temannya itu menghela napas. Bertanya lagi dengan pendekatan berbeda. “Kamu lagi kenapa?”

Sebenarnya, Kiku sudah tahu kalau ia tidak mungkin bisa menyembunyikan apa pun dari sahabatnya. Oke, ia bisa, sih. Buktinya, saat sang sahabat menanyakan apakah ia berkenalan dengan seorang gadis saat di Amerika, Kiku menyembunyikan rapat-rapat kisahnya dengan Lovina. Ia hanya bercerita bahwa gadis di Amerika sangat lain dengan perempuan Jepang, dan pembicaraan mereka tentang kisah romansa berakhir sampai di situ.

Tetapi, kalau hal ini—apalagi percakapan kakaknya itu tiba-tiba sekali, persis saat ia mau berangkat ke sekolah—Kiku belum sempat mempersiapkan apa-apa. Ia sampai sekolah tepat saat bel masuk, sehingga belum mencari hiburan yang bisa membuatnya menyingkirkan kuat-kuat keterkejutan yang melanda. Bukan hal yang mengagetkan kalau sahabatnya bisa sadar.

“Kakakku bilang kalau aku sekarang sangat bukan Jepang. Dia juga mempertanyakan hobiku yang jadi suka ingin tahu tentang sejarah dunia.”

“Aku juga ingin tahu.”

“Tentang sejarah dunia?”

“Bukan. Tentang hobimu yang jadi suka ingin tahu tentang sejarah dunia.”

“ _Oh_.” Kiku menanggapi pendek, kesal karena hampir saja mendadak merasa senang. Ia mengatur nada bicaranya kembali. “Intinya itu.”

Sahabatnya tidak menanggapi apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba, Kiku jadi ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Ia baru sadar bahwa sahabatnya sama sekali belum ia ceritakan apa pun mengenai isi dari buku-buku yang selalu ia baca. Hampir selalu waktu istirahat dan pulang sekolah dihabiskannya di perpustakaan, sehingga sahabatnya hanya tahu bahwa ia “mendadak jadi gila sejarah” saja. “Aku boleh tanya sesuatu?”

“Wow. Boleh,” jawab rekan sebangkunya itu, kaget karena tiba-tiba sekali, “tentang apa?”

“Apakah kamu pikir Italia berkhianat dengan kita?”

 

Tanggapan dari sahabatnya itu tidak dapat langsung Kiku terima. Bahkan, bukan ekspresi s _edang menyusun kata-kata_ -lah yang tampak pada raut muka sahabatnya. Melainkan ekspresi terpana; bingung mau mengomentari apa, bingung tadi itu pertanyaan yang diajukan adalah pertanyaan yang seperti apa.

“Itu … pilihan kata yang berbahaya sekali … kecuali aku yang nggak tahu kalau ada kejadian seberbahaya itu. Memangnya, apa kesepakatan Italia dengan kita, sampai-sampai ada bahasan mengenai ‘berkhianat’ segala?”

 _Duh_. “Italia, kan, ada perjanjian sama kita selama Perang Dunia Kedua. Mereka bantu kita di dalam pertempuran-pertempuran ….”

“Sebentar. Perang Asia Timur Raya, maksudmu?”

_Oh._

_Tunggu dulu._

“Perang Asia Timur Raya ….” Kiku kesusahan mengatur kata-kata. “Tunggu. Rasanya pernah dengar.”

“Terang saja kamu lupa. Kamu selama ini kan, mendengarnya sebagai ‘Perang Dunia Kedua’. Pasti yang diajarkan di Amerika juga pakai istilah itu,” ucap sahabatnya, mengangkat bahu.

Kiku mengangkat kepala. Iya. Dia ingat sekarang. “Benar juga. Perang Asia Timur Raya itu sebutan yang dipakai negara Jepang untuk kampanyenya memperluas jajahan selama Perang Dunia Kedua di daerah Asia Pasifik, ya?”

Tidak ada balasan.

Kini, giliran sahabatnya yang kehilangan kata-kata.

 

Kiku sadar ia salah bicara. Tetapi ia tidak tahu _bagian mana tepatnya_ yang ia katakan salah. “Kenapa?”

Pertanyaan itu justru dibalas dengan tawa yang menyembur dari sang sahabat. Seseorang yang duduk di hadapannya itu tertawa pelan, kemudian mengusap wajahnya untuk menenangkan diri. Menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mengulas senyuman lebar. “Aku tahu maksud kakakmu sekarang.”

“Maksud apa?”

“Soal kamu yang jadi ingin tahu soal sejarah dunia. Atau kamu yang menjadi _sangat bukan Jepang._ ” Sahabatnya menepukkan kedua tangannya. “Itu karena kamu jadi memikirkan suatu hal di luar kamu. Biasanya kan, kamu tidak begitu. Kamu pulang ketika waktunya pulang. Kamu bisa hafal kanji ‘siput’—yang sangat susah itu—karena kamu merasa harus hafal. Kamu mengurusi dirimu sendiri. Seperti Jepang.”

“Maksudnya ‘seperti Jepang’?” Kiku tahu ia harusnya menyimak, tetapi tidak tahan juga untuk tidak menyela.

“Hmmm. Kamu belum tahu karena waktu kelas dua kan, kamu belajar pakai kurikulum orang sana. Nilai-nilaimu juga dikonversikan dari nilai-nilaimu di sana.” Ada gumaman yang nyaris seperti bersenandung sebagai jeda. “Tapi, pelajaran Sejarah di sini itu hanya membahas soal Jepang saja. Perang Dunia Kedua pun, nggak menyangkut-pautkan soal negara-negara lain yang membuat perjanjian dengan Jepang. Jepang cuma membahas dirinya sendiri saja. Sama denganmu, sebelum ini.”

Kiku terpana.

 

_Kau akan jadi lebih cinta dengan negaramu, kalau kamu di tanah air orang._

**:: sore hari ::**

Honda Kiku adalah orang Jepang _tulen_ —maunya sih, bicara begitu.

Maunya sih bicara begitu, dengan pertimbangan bahwa Kiku tidak membenci tradisi-tradisi Jepang seperti teman-temannya. Tetapi rupanya rasa ketidakbencian bukan yang membuatnya menjadi sangat orang Jepang. Justru sebaliknya. Karena ia tidak sempat terpikir untuk merasa benci, karena ia selalu mematuhi segala peraturan, ia jadi tidak mempertanyakan apa pun.

Tidak seperti teman-temannya yang memprotes kenapa menghafal kanji itu perlu, padahal papan jalan di Jepang selalu menunjukkan hiragananya. Tidak seperti teman-temannya yang menagih manfaat-manfaat yang bisa diambil untuk kesehatan mereka kalau bisa memainkan alat musik tradisional.

Selama ini, ia selalu berpikir bahwa ia adalah orang yang sangat mencintai Jepang.

Padahal, kalau tidak ada emosi apa-apa, itu bukan cinta, namanya.

 

**:: malam itu ::**

Kiku rindu Lovina; gadis yang dikenalnya di Amerika.

Gadis yang menemaninya membaca buku tentang sejarah di atap sekolah. Yang tahu hobinya mencari-cari buku historikal tentang Perang Dunia Kedua di perpustakaan. Yang pertama kali memulai bahasan tentang pengkhianatan Italia terhadap Jepang kala itu.

Awalnya, Kiku pikir, hobinya membaca sejarah tentang dunia semata-mata karena ia penasaran. Ia merasa tertinggal, karena teman-teman barunya di Amerika seperti sudah memiliki bekal tentang apa-apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, sementara yang ia ketahui tentang sejarah hanyalah perebutan tahta, samurai, dan Zaman Edo. Ia mulai tertarik untuk mempelajari tentang di luar itu. Dan Lovina menemaninya.

Tetapi, rupanya, itu bukan hanya menjawab rasa ingin tahu saja. Mempelajari tentang sejarah di luar sejarah _negaranya_ , membuat Kiku bisa menjadi Kiku yang sekarang; memikirkan hal lain. Menyesali keputusannya dahulu, yang meninggalkan Lovina karena berpikir bahwa itu adalah keputusan yang terbaik untuk mereka.

Padahal, ia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri saja.

Kiku menoleh ke pemandangan di luar jendela kamarnya.

Menatap bintang-bintang di langit malam.

 

Ia bukanlah Honda Kiku yang sama lagi.

 

 

 

**:: kini ::**

  
Aku ingin ketemu. Aku sudah di Amerika;  
kalau kamu terima surat ini pada pagi-pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah,  
sekarang aku sedang menunggumu di depan gerbang.  
  
\- _Kiku_

**Author's Note:**

> Oke, selamat ulang tahun, Mbil!!!!! Persembahan ini adalah kejutan untuk ulang tahunmu. :")) Sukses untuk persiapan-persiapan menjelang wisuda (?), semoga kamu lulus sesuai dengan apa yang sudah kamu rencanain, aamiin!!! Kaget nggak, kaget nggak? /heh Bilang kaget dong, biar misi kami sukses besar. /HEH(2)
> 
> Makasih atas pemaklumannya; karena aku telat ngucapin selamat ulang tahun, tapi kamu masih mau ngobrol sama aku (.........). Pelaksanaan kejutannya malem ini karena harinya bertepatan sama seminggu setelah kamu ultah. :") Tagar "Hyacinth" itu nama bunga permintaan maaf, karena kejutan ini adalah perwujudan dari rasa bersalah kami; aku sama Nana. Yang akhirnya kita mikir kalau ramai-ramai bakal lebih seru dan jadilah kita menyeret orang lain untuk merasa bersalah bersama (?) /gagitu XD 
> 
> Selamat ulang tahun lagi! Semoga kamu seneng, ya, Mbillll!


End file.
